kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
End of Cyberspace Pt. 1
End of Cyberspace Pt. 1 is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. This marks the final appearance of Kamen Rider Nighthopper, as well as Curtis Soto's death. Synopsis The riders go to stop the shifters from taking over and they rush to save Jennifer. Plot Jennifer (Judy) throws an injured Walsh in Walter Bishop’s office. She says, “hello father” and he tells her that she’s not his daughter. Jennifer (Judy) tells him that she is planning to kill all the riders and says that he knows how to turn the rider system off. She asks him how to do it and he refuses. He says that she can’t kill him because he’s the only one who knows how to cancel the rider system. She then tells him that once she finds a new host, she won’t hesitate to kill his daughter. She says that to set an example, she has sent shifters to attack the rest of the Counsel. Lance takes Matthew to his hideout and Kacey tries to heal Matthew’s wounds. Brett thinks about calling Matthew, but his phone might be tracked. Karen calls Matthew since her phone can’t be tracked, but Lance answers. Lance tells her that Matthew is hurt, and she and the others sneak to his hideout. As they are driving, they nearly hit Curtis and Jeremy. Karen tells them to get in the van. They all go to Lance’s hideout and Lance says that they have to move. There’s a chance that they may have been followed. They leave in the van and Karen talks to Lance as he apologizes. She tells him that she can’t imagine his pain. He says that his only focus right now is to save her. Not to save Hannah or Jennifer, to save both, to save them. They decide to go to a secret house where the hoppers have lived in for a while. They all make a plan to go and attack NEO in the heart. They said that Karen and Brett can try to find out about a secret heart source that can kill a shifters if destroyed while the riders fight. Head Chief Harvey Norton tries to stand up to Jennifer but is hit by Nicole. He then turns into a Firsts and fights her. However, she overpowers him and beats him to near death. She then throws him out a window. The riders come and challenge NEO to a fight and they fight Nicole and a group of shifters. Brett takes Norton to the van while Karen sneaks around the building. Brett is about to drive off to the house to heal Norton, but notices that Kacey is gone. Karen makes it to the main office and sees that there is a giant heart in there. She tries to destroy it but says that only someone with a rider’s strength can kill it. She then hears someone coming and hides in a secret room. She sees the Glitch driver and takes it. She thinks about using it to fight, but she doesn’t have a belt. She overhears Jennifer talking about her plan to release a gas worldwide that will turn everyone into shifters. She plans to enslave the Firsts. Karen is able to escape when she finds a NEO trooper suit. As the riders fight, Lance sees that a shifter has gotten hold of Kacey. Terry is able to blast the shifter, but Nicole shoots a sharp pin at her. Curtis jumps in front of her and it impales him. Lance attacks Nicole and Jeremy is stunned. He runs to his brother and everyone retreats when they see Karen return. But Jennifer is able to grab hold of the Cyber driver when it tries to fly away, Lance asks Curtis why he saved Kacey, and he says that every child deserves a chance at life. Jeremy tries to keep his brother alive, but Curtis tells Jeremy to forget all the rules he told him and tells him to just live life. Curtis dies.